


Alone

by EzioBladeSpade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DLPMiniStoryPrompt, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzioBladeSpade/pseuds/EzioBladeSpade
Summary: What doesn't kill someone might make them stronger.. or it might make them want revenge.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Drabble written for the Dark Lords Poison Mini Story Prompt.  
200 word limit  
Prompt Sentence: "No one is coming. You're alone."
> 
> {9}

[](https://ibb.co/RPxdyQs)

His blood flowed down the hill into the nearby river as the sky began to darken from the coming storm. 

"My death eaters will come. They will avenge me!"

"Do you truly believe that? It was thirteen years before they came back and it was only because you summoned them. Nobody wanted you alive. "

Voldemort's vision blurred slightly as he attempted to watch him walking away. 

"How?"

The man turned back around to meet his gaze. 

"How what?"

"You have no power. You aren't even a wizard. How did you beat me?"

"Well ya see there's your mistake. You don't have to be a wizard to kill someone. The muggles do it all the time."

The man walked towards Voldemort's limp body sprawled out on the forest floor. 

"That there is venom from a blast-ended skrewt.Narly stuff that is, it'll liquefy every organ in your body till it flows like water out every orifice.

Voldemort struggle to speak. 

"You.. You are a nobody. You.. You can't kill me. They will come."

Hagrid knelt over Voldemort's face with a cold stare. 

"No one is coming. You're alone. Just like I was when you had me disgraced and cast out."


End file.
